Marcus Fenix
How Marcus Fenix joined the Tourney Sergeant Marcus Michael Fenix ES was a Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. A legendary war hero, Marcus served with distinction in the Pendulum Wars, which earned him the Embry Star, the COG's highest military award, for his actions during the Battle of Aspho Fields, is also a convicted "coward" for his actions at the Battle of Ephyra. Like the rest of humankind, he saw everything change on Emergence Day. Marcus bravely fought against the Locust for ten years until the Battle of Ephyra, where he abandoned his post to rescue his father, Professor Adam Fenix, but could not reach him in time. Marcus was tried for dereliction of duty and sentenced to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. He was incarcerated for four years before being released by his longtime friend, Dominic Santiago. Marcus was later promoted to replace Minh Young Kim after his death. Along with the rest of Delta Squad, he successfully detonated the Lightmass Bomb and destroyed much of the Locust Hollow. With his reputation restored, Marcus continued fighting against the Locust, culminating in the Sinking of Jacinto. After the COG moved to Vectes, Marcus fought against Stranded insurgents and the rising threat of the Lambent, but the COG collapsed under the constant struggle to survive. Marcus and the rest of Delta banded together with other Gears and civilians aboard the CNV Sovereign, seeking a way to survive in the new world. Eighteen months later, Chairman Prescott returns with the startling news that his father is alive. Marcus leads humanity to victory over the Locust and the Lambent, but is at a loss of what to do next after losing both his father and Dom along the way. He is in love with Anya Stroud. Character Select Screen Animation Marcus shoots his Boltok gun at the camera. When the flash clears, the camera is on his upper body and he says "Good hunting!". Special Attacks Boltok (Neutral) Marcus Fenix takes out his Boltok gun and shoots a round from it. He can fire 6 shots before he has to reload. COG Lariat (Side) Marcus Fenix dashes forward while doing a lariat with his left arm. Tyrus Drop Kick (Up) Marcus Fenix jumps up and moves his legs in an arc, doing a drop kick. Longspear (Down) Marcus Fenix takes out a Longspear Rocket Launcher and shoots an explosive round at his opponent. Mark 2 Lancer (Hyper Smash) Marcus Fenix takes out a Mark 2 Lancer rifle saying "And I thought the Mark 1s were good enough!" then begins firing rapidly forward. After 60 rounds are exhausted, he will put the rifle away. If opponents are hit 10 times, they are blown away. Vulcan Gattling (Final Smash) Marcus Fenix takes out a Vulcan Gattling Gun saying "This one's gonna hurt big!" then begins firing machine gun rounds deadlier than the Mark 2 Lancer at his opponent. When hit 5 times, the opponent is blown away. After using 80 rounds, Marcus throws the rifle away saying "Pure firepower!" Victory Animations #Marcus Fenix cracks his knuckles while walking then stops to throw a punch saying "You can eat s*** and die for all I care.". #*Marcus Fenix cracks his knuckles while walking then stops to throw a punch saying "Have a lead nap, demon!". (Grimmjow victories only) #Marcus Fenix does four uppercuts then says "See, now that's my true f*****' fighting style!". #Marcus Fenix does some stretching with his legs then gets up and stretches his arms saying "That's another COG victory today.". On-Screen Appearance Marcus Fenix jumps off a COG bike then says "Time to get rough!". Special Quotes *If the Locust are here, I want them all dead! (When fighting Jin) *What are you, a madman in makeup? (When fighting Grimmjow) *That's me! Ha ha ha! (When fighting Heihachi) Trivia *Like Lex Luthor, Marcus Fenix uses his full name in-game, but when he receives an original quote to respond to (usually from Tekken: Blood Vengeance), he is referred to as simply "Marcus". *Marcus Fenix shares his English voice actor with Jake the Dog and Juggernaut. *Marcus Fenix shares his Japanese voice actor with Azazel, Night Terror, and Nightmare. *The Locust Horde is mentioned when Marcus Fenix fights Jin Kazama. *Marcus Fenix is the only non-Tekken character who mentions Shin Kamiya; he says that he's more "incorruptible" than Officer Krupke, thus he's making a reference to the Broadway musical called West Side Story. Coincidentally, his theme song (Gee, Officer Krupke) is a song featured in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *The rival of Marcus Fenix is Grimmjow. Category:Gears of War characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters